The field of the present invention relates generally to an applicator apparatus for affixing labels onto objects, and more specifically to an applicator apparatus for accurately positioning and affixing annular labels onto electro-optical storage devices.
Electro-optical storage devices (optical discs) include compact discs for music and computer applications, video laser discs, CDE discs and DVD discs. They generally comprise of a plastic or glass substrate embossed with a pattern of pits that encode signals in digital format and are typically coated with a metallic layer to enhance reflectivity. They are usually read in a drive that spins the devices at high speeds while employing a focused laser beam and monitoring fluctuations of the reflected intensity in order to detect the pits.
In recent years, writeable optical discs have grown in consumer popularity. However, there is no apparent visual method for determining their contents. Therefore, an increasing need to label these optical discs exist.
Labeling optical discs, however, is complicated by the fact that the capability of the optical disc to accurately represent and store data is dependent on its ability to be placed into a high speed, steady-state spin about its central axis. Thus, a label positioned in a maser that results in a physically unbalanced optical disc is not conducive with the accurate transfer of information.
Consequently, a need exists for a mechanism that can label an optical disc without interfering with the balanced spinning of the disc or the transfer of data to and from the optical disc.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for facilitating attachment of labels to objects. In its preferred embodiment, the apparatus affixes a label to an optical disc in a manner that does not interfere with the balanced spinning of the optical disc or the transfer of data to and from the optical disc.
In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus may comprise a base comprising a label supporting surface, a plunger element comprising an upper element and a lower element extending from an optical disc supporting surface in opposite directions. The upper element is dimensioned to fit within a center hole of an optical disc. The plunger element is slidably coupled to the base so that it can move from a first position in which the upper element and at least a portion of the lower element extend above the label supporting surface to a second position in which the optical disc supporting surface is substantially flush with the label supporting surface.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
FIG. 1 is a top perspective view of the assembled apparatus of a first preferred embodiment with an optical disc and annular label positioned in ordered concentric alignment above the apparatus.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the apparatus of FIG. 1
FIG. 3 is a cross-section view of the apparatus of FIG. 1 while in its fully extended position
FIG. 4 is a cross-section view of the apparatus of FIG. 1 while in its fully compressed position.
FIG. 5 is an exploded bottom view of the apparatus of FIG. 1.
FIG. 6 is a bottom view of the apparatus of FIG. 1 absent the base bottom.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of the inside surface of the base bottom.
FIG. 8 is a bottom perspective view of a second embodiment of the base absent the base bottom.